Cdr (Metaverse)
Cdr is a Xenon Ultra who ended up in the cafe and now aids the Titans in protecting the multiverse. Title: Lord of Randomness. Personality Cdr is a jokester, bot not often a very good one. He enjoys simply having fun and doesn't take anything very seriously at all, with the execption of protecting the Multiverse and all. Nothing really scares him, and it's your choice whether it's up bravery or stupidity. Cdr knows he isn't as powerful as the Titans, but his mindset is that power isn't everything. Cdr is however loyal to his friends and will help them out in any situation. History Cdr is a Xenon Ultra who had traveled many universes battling the forces of evil. Along the way he took on a combination of the appearances of Ultra warriors he had fought with in these various universes. He eventually accidentally ended up in the Metaverse cafe during his travels. He quickly became accustomed to the ways of the Cafe and made himself at home there, and befriended a few of the Titans, occasionally aiding against the forces of Dao and other evil forces. Most of the time he just messes around though. Powers and Abilities Forms - Current= Cdr (current) Cdr's current form after taking on the appearances of Ultras he had fought with. Abilities Cdr retains his natrual abilities as well as gaining a few: * Mebium-Specium-M78 Ray. A very powerful beam that can destroy almost any opponent in one shot. * Buckle Beam. * Ultra Lance * Ultra Barrier * Mebium Brace * Teleportation * Cdr Sluggers * Meta Field * Mebium-Ace Blade. A really sharp sword that can cut through even the toughest of hide. - Chat Mod= Cdr (chat mod) Cdr's newest form after being promoted to chat mod by the Titan Princes in order to aid in a conflict with Dao. This form is physically identical to Cdr's current form. Abilities Cdr retains all previous abilities, as well as a few exclusive to his chat mod form: * Ban Ray. A beam that bans a being from reality itself, however this ability can counteracted via a technique called "sockpuppeting". Used several times on Dao/Dao sockpuppets. * Kick Beam. A Beam that is similar to the Ban Ray, but marginally weaker. * BanHammer. A hammer with similar properties to the Ban Ray, used for melee combat and banning Daos. - }} Likes * Kaiju * Memes * Ultras * His friends * Jokes * lols * Occasional Roleplays * Fighting Evil * Underrated Kaiju * Cute things * Sarcasm * Ultraman Powered (HERESY!) * Godzilla on PS4 (HEEERRRESSSYY!) * Youtube * Dank memes * Ultraman * Godzilla * Gamera * A bunch of other crap Dislikes * Dao * A**holes (Or "Evil Tigas" as he calls them) * Realizing he just did/said something very stupid * Being hit by Ban Beam * People stupider than he is * Jokes even he doesn't think are funny * Weebeaos aka the obnoxious anime fans * FNAF (games and especially fandom) * Undertale (fandom) * Shipping (Unless it's ironically) * Evil things * Annoying things * Godzilla fanboys/fangirls * ANY fanboys/fangirls * Powered Pigmon * Overused Kaiju (looks at Gomora and Zetton) * Most Anime * Retards on the internet (despite being one) * Youtube commeneters * Most Social Media sites * Cringe (yes there are things so bad even the "Lord of Cancer" cringes at them) * Most Popular things (Youtubers,Godzilla 2014,trends,emojis,etc) * Dao sockpuppets * Murder * Rape * Anything else a normal human being wouldn't like * Minecraft Story Mode * godzilla.wikia.com (Wikizilla.org for life!) Trivia * This is Cdr. * The design is a hodgepodge of a bunch of Ultras I like. In universe, these are all Ultras I've met and fought alongside. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Xenon Ultras